


Love at First Sight

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: Visions of Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Filler, M/M, Romance, mild Euthanasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: Iwaizumi sits up, “Let me see you,” he cups his face, looks into his eyes, green against dark brown – and a choke escapes from him, for he sees in those orbs, a flash of gratitude, an abundance of affection, a gaze of love and visions of the future. “I see you, Tooru.”Oikawa removes the space they have between until they were nose-to-nose, all without closing his eyes. “I see you, Hajime.”





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A "Kaleidoscope" filler about Oikawa’s surgery and the much anticipated and well-deserved first meeting. Enjoy! ^v^

“Can you fill this out for me, sir?”

Oikawa blinks. “Ugh...”

“I’ll do that.” Iwaizumi says, taking the clipboard atop the counter top. “Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll ask if I forget any other data.”

“Okay. Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

The youth sits down on one of the adjoining chairs as Iwaizumi begins writing down his medical history in block letters.

“Do you have any allergies, Trashykawa?”

“Only you I guess.” He receives a soft slap on the back of the head. “I’m kidding. None that I’m aware of.”

He hears shuffling of papers. “Have you had any sexu–“ Iwaizumi stops. He hears him bending over the reception and whisper-accuse the nurse on duty. “What does this question have to do with getting an eye operation?”

"If you want to be a little more subtle, Iwa-chan, do you want me to get you a megaphone?" Oikawa jokes.

Another whack to his head. "Shut up."

"But I can hear you, you know."

The woman laughs. “Standard procedures, sir. It’s asked on every medical form for any surgical-related transactions to avoid possible misconceptions on the process.” The nurse whispers back, but not quiet enough to escape Oikawa’s advanced hearing. “It’s just protocol but I’d completely understand if you’d want to leave it blank.”

“T-thanks. Just asking.” Iwaizumi stutters. His face is probably going red now.

Oikawa chortles on his seat. "Aww, you're so adorable when embarrassed, Iwa-chan. You're like a tomato about to puke to another tomato." He receives another blow.

It's five in the afternoon when they leave Tokyo Medical Center but the place was still buzzing with life. Nurses ran back and forth in their white-clad uniforms. Doctors stroll in pairs or alone. Civilians loiter around the institution, the aroma of antiseptic, alcohol and bleach hangs heavy in the air. It didn’t matter at all to Oikawa. But, he thought, maybe it should since the pastel colour building they’re exiting would be where his surgery will also be done. And it was in a matter of _hours._

Iwaizumi stirs him to their car, the borrowed black toyota from the Matsukawa’s. He starts the engine and exits the hospital’s parking lot.

“Shittykawa, are you hungry? We can go grab dinner at that ramen shop before we head home.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No thanks. I want to visit Karen-chan.” Iwaizumi hits the breaks. Not because of what he said but because the stoplight blinks red. “Iwa-chan! Were you trying to beat the red light again?”

“Well, fuck.” Iwaizumi exhales. He turns to the latter for the moment and his eyes narrow. “You need to rest, Oikawa. Doc Shinta had been specific you need a lot of it so your system can adjust for when they make the transplant later. That was your last physical test but you’re drained. You need sleep.”

“No Hajime, I _need_ to visit Karen-chan. It’s the last time I’ll be with her after all _._ ” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi defiantly. His _blank_ hazel eyes burning with determination challenges him to oppose.

Iwaizumi relents with a sigh. “All right, I understand.” He steps on the gas, changing routes, “Let’s go for a drive through on the way. Visiting hours will be over in an hour but we can still make it.”

Oikawa smiles, puts a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi takes his palm, kisses its inside and doesn’t let go. “Anything for you.”

“Are you driving with just one hand on the wheel?” Oikawa squeaks and violently snatches his hand away. “Iwa-chan, I know you’re licensed but until the day I see your permit, I disapprove of reckless driving. Now, both hands on the wheel please.”

“I’m gonna crash this car whether you like it or not so you’ll die like a squirrel that was road killed.”

“You may have forgotten to realize you’re in the car with me?”

“So? I’ll take you with me. Not even death can part us, dumbass.”

“Aww, that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said all day.”

* * *

 

 

The audible _beep beep beep_ of the heart monitor was the only indication the patient on the bed was still alive. Everything else about her looked dead.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi enter the room dressed in surgical garments and masks over their faces.

The brown-haired walks over the foot of the bed with a bundle of fresh flowers. “Good afternoon, Karen-chan.” He greets the unconscious woman almost lovingly. But there was a tinge of sadness and _guilt_ that threatened to wash over the brave facade he was struggling to keep. He sits in the stool beside the bed. Iwaizumi takes the flowers and replaces the dried ones in the vase on the table. He stands behind Oikawa. “I’ve done my last PT earlier. Dr.Fukuda was very pleased, said I’m all good and ready. Honestly, I’m very scared but then I think of you and I find my strength back.”

Iwaizumi roams his green eyes on the woman that lay motionless on the bed. Previous records said she was at least fifty years, unmarried and worked as a social worker in a rural public health sector in the Kanto region. She’d been diagnosed with Leukemia and has been hospitalized for ten years.

When Iwaizumi graduated from college and received the full deposit from Jennifer Iwaizumi, he approached the Tokyo Medical Center’s ENT-Department asking for instructions on an eye operation. Combined with the money, Tooru's savings from his online tutorials and the Oikawa family savings, they managed to book a surgery. After a long and careful consideration, with the available donors scarce to suit Oikawa's condition and stature, Karen Asikara’s name became the prime most candidate for an eye donor.

His musing stops when a hand laces on his own. He looks, at the hand that was undoubtedly shivering, and the owner of said hand who was facing him halfway with a grim expression. “Iwa-chan, don’t space out on me right now. It’s rude for Karen.” He nudges him closer. “Say your greetings.”

Iwaizumi smiles. With his vacant hand, he takes the pale woman’s and grips it. “Hello, Karen-san. It’s Iwaizumi. You’re probably tired of hearing us bother you all the time but Oikawa insists to grace you with his ugly presence.”

“Mean.” Oikawa replies but there were no offense, just empty humor.

“And you’re also tired from hearing this too often but,” he escapes from Oikawa, frees her hand and goes to her forehead, tracing gentle touches to her hairline, “Thank you. It’s not enough but thank _you_ , Karen. I had wanted…you to hear that personally but,” his eyes return to Oikawa who was silently sobbing, tears falling in sync, “I hope you got the message.”

Oikawa cries freely now. Arms covering his face as choked sobs escape his fragile form. Iwaizumi hugs his shoulder in comfort.

“Karen-chan, I’m so sorry, so very sorry,” Oikawa hiccupped, “I wish you can wake up and we can talk, for the first and last time. You-you have no idea how this will mean to me. I want to return the favour, but I can’t, I just _can’t._ So, I’m so sorry.” He cups the frail hand, tucks it beneath his chin.

Iwaizumi lets the minutes pass in Oikawa’s muffled crying and his own iron heart breaking. He hadn’t spoken to the woman whose eyes would be transplanted to Oikawa. He could never, because she was in a comatose for half of the decade she’d been battling her disease. She was a donor by contract, her sister and only living guardian had agreed to the operation. The finances were too much for her to handle and she couldn’t bear to see her sister suffer any more so she approved for Euthanasia. Despite the doctors insistence that Karen had signed for some of her organs to be donated a few years ago when her condition had not yet worsened and that she has one of the highest mortality rates, Iwaizumi was still filled with so much regret and remorse that she was giving him and Oikawa a future together but at the expense of taking hers.

He rips the self-reproach he was feeling and looks at the clock outside the room. “Oikawa, it’s already six. We have to leave before the wards will force us out like last time.”

That was almost how the situation would end, as Oikawa refused to get up from Karen’s bedside. But through Iwaizumi’s persistent coaxing and reminder of his surgery later in the evening, the younger teen stands, reluctantly, kisses Karen’s knuckles and the two retreats, leaving her to meet her much needed rest, one that wouldn’t have been possible if not for the need of her eyes.

* * *

 

A sudden wave of nausea came over Oikawa and nearly knocks him to the floor. He feels dizzy and thinks he might throw up in the waiting room.

“Tooru, honey, you all right?” His mom’s tender voice says to his right.

“I’m fine, mom. Just…nervous.” That was a total lie. He wasn’t nervous; he was _scared_ beyond his wits end.

A hand rubs soothing circles behind his back. “That’s why I told you to get some sleep, Trashykawa."

"I really don't need this lecture from you right now, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi scoffs, unaffected by his petulance. "If you’ll pass out on the operating table before they’ll inject you, it’s ‘coz you didn’t eat enough dinner and got some much needed shuteye, dumbass.”

“I will be unconscious because of the anaesthesia. I thought you’re taking medicine, you're kinda seem too dumb tonight.”

“Says someone who won’t stop fidgeting like a critter.”

“Well, forgive me, you’re not the one who’ll get operated later with eyes of some poor, kind lady who may or may not be compatible and will get to see _everything_ that his stinking life had forbidden him to. So forgive me for being nervous. Should I just feel peachy with all this?” Oikawa snaps, not able to hold back the sting in his words. It wasn’t meant, of course, but the stress and revelation that he’ll finally be able to see was just too much.

Before he could utter an apology, Iwaizumi beats him with his words of encouragement. “You’ll be fine, Tooru. Your family will be here. I’ll be here, so stay calm.” He caresses his face. “We’ll get through this. Together.”

Just like that, like magic, like a prayer, Iwaizumi’s certainty of the situation and his never-ending love and affection for Oikawa was unbearable. Oikawa tears up again. For years, Oikawa had fully accepted that darkness was all he will ever see, from conception to his deathbed; it will all be him and the ensuing blackness.

But here they are, in a medical center, miles away from Miyagi, with his mom and partner, waiting for eleven o'clock to pass, to when the doctors pick him up and _finally,_ meticulously perform the eye surgery he had considered a dream from long ago. Yet that dream would soon come to life, and it was all thanks to Hajime.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Oikawa palms the hand on his cheek.

It was followed by sincerity a heartbeat later. “You don’t have to. I know you do.” He places a kiss on Oikawa’s temple.

A soft, mellow voice comes down from the hall. “I’m sorry it took quite long. Preparations are underway and it takes a couple of minutes before the caffeine kicks in.”

“It’s fine, doctor. Take all the time you need.” Shion answers. Oikawa feels her standing up, the sound of metal creaking says enough.

“On the contrary, I believe I took too much time. I don’t want to keep Tooru waiting. This will be a momentous moment for him, after all.” Dr.Shinta says, patting Oikawa’s shoulder. “I understand if you’re wary of all that is happening but have faith in this institution and my team that we will conduct our jobs efficiently for you.”

Dr. Keisuke Shinta was a hospital veteran, if not one of the best surgeons in the area. He had performed numerous transplants, his credentials were strikingly outstanding. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were relieved to have him lead the operation even if it wasn’t that much work. He had been a very empathic practitioner and Oikawa feels his anxiety ebb by his reassuring words.

“Thank you, doc.”                                                

“You’re welcome. Well, let’s not dally. The surgery would take four hours, tops. We have to be very thorough in the attachment process. If Hajime and Mrs. Oikawa feel drowsy you are free to use our visitors lounge on the fourth floor. A staff will inform you once we’re done.”

Shion and Iwaizumi extend their gratitude.

A pair of nurses in green scrub suits arrives to escort Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa reaches for his boyfriend who takes his hand immediately. He clutches it tight and sends a wave of security for the youth. “I’ll _see_ you in a bit.”

Iwaizumi laughs at his pun. Shion sniffs, a happy tear falls from her hazel eyes. Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s hand. “See you, Tooru. I'll be waiting.”

Oikawa stands and moves to a pinewood door a few meters ahead. He feels hands assist him from the sides and Dr.Shinta’s assuring rub on his spine.

He takes a deep breath, possibly the deepest of his life as of yet. He hears the turning of the metal handle and the door opens.

* * *

                                                                                                

“Ready, Tooru?”

His breath stutters for a second. He could feel his heart beating so loud and so fast. His pulse was erratic. And he was sure he was about to wet the bed.

Oikawa was sitting with bandages covering his eyes. It has been five days after his successful transplant.

“Tooru?” A hand grips his shoulder. It was calming as it was considerate. “Are you ready?” the question was repeated.

Oikawa’s voice was so small that Dr. Shinta had to lean in to hear his response. “Y-yes…”

He feels hands go to the back of his head, hears the unclasping of pins and the slow unwrapping of the cloth that obscured his vision for days, no, for _years_. The occupants of the room stills, breathless, motionless. He hears somebody intake a very deep breathe. This was such a monumental time that no one dares to look away.

The last of the roll fell. Oikawa feels no layer hindering his flesh anymore.

“Okay, Tooru, slowly now. We don’t want to snap any ligaments or nerves by rapidly opening them.” Dr. Shinta sternly instructs.

Oikawa nods. Then slowly, he opens his eyes.

At first there was light. White, hot brightness that stings surprisingly so that he has to close his eyes again. He tries again, this time looking down, careful to the light, stares at the rumpled bed sheets and two hands on his lap. He clenches the fists and opens them. He repeats the action. _They’re my hands,_ Oikawa deduces with awe.

He lifts his head. A man with cropped black hair with obvious lines around his eyes looks at him with a wide smile. He pats his cheek. “Brilliant, Torou. Now allow your eyes to adjust and look around. There are lots of people waiting.”

His attention was directed at the small group behind the doctor. He sees first a young man with brown hair and wearing glasses who was chewing his bottom lip in a gesture of suppressed crying. He was hugging a smaller, younger girl with the same hair color whose eyes were lidded with tears. They looked alike, brother and sister perhaps. Then, Oikawa recoils, brother…and sister…?

“Tooru.” A voice diverts him to the woman to the right. She has hands over her chest, tears also rain down her plump cheeks.

It was as if on instinct. “Mom?”

She cries and throws herself around him. She’s kissing his cheek, his temple then his forehead. The boy and girl, Ran and Takeru, his siblings he had finally recognized, joins their heartfelt embrace of mixed tears and happiness.

“Oh my god, mom! Takeru! Ran! I- I can see you.” Oikawa shrieks, arms entangling his family like vines. "I can see you. F-fuck!" He was so happy, so _so_ happy his cursing was overlooked. He thinks wildly the kami’s can take him. This was beyond happiness! This was a dream that was a hundred times fulfilled in multi-colors and rainbows.

Oikawa’s glee dissipates slightly when he notices two persons not joining in their tackle but mirrors the same expression of teary-merriment at the corner. He sees the woman with black-hair smiling at him. His gaze shifts at the man standing beside her where her arm was held taut on his shaking form.

The man has spiky, charcoal hair and tan skin. He was wearing an aviator’s jacket and was taller than the woman. His eyes, two pure beautiful shades of emerald that trickles with tears like a leaking faucet locks him in a void that is full of gravity, pulling Oikawa towards him.

“Iwa-chan.” It wasn’t a question for he knew instantaneously.

This was his Hajime.

And god, he was _beautiful_.

The nickname was like a tug. Iwaizumi gravitates towards him as the Oikawa’s shuffle away to give the two their much-anticipated and well-deserved first meeting.

“Hajime,” Oikawa opens his arms, Iwaizumi obediently crashes into it, arms circling Oikawa’s waist, nose touching his neck, inhaling his alluring scent. He feels lips touch the top of his head and tears wetting his hairline. “Hajime. Hajime. Hajime…” Oikawa murmurs his name like a chant.

Iwaizumi sits up, “Let me see you,” he cups his face, looks into his eyes, green against dark brown – and a choke escapes from him, for he sees in those orbs, a flash of gratitude, an abundance of affection, a gaze of love and visions of the future. “I see you, Tooru.”

Oikawa removes the space they have between until they were nose-to-nose, all without closing his eyes. “I _see_ you, Hajime.”

It was indeed, Love at first sight.

Again.


End file.
